


Shooting star

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Freeform, Just an interpretation, M/M, i just did, there is not much in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: "I want that one." said a red-haired boy as his eyes followed the bright blue-gold flame of shooting star.Buggy, be the supportive friend that he was, only snorted.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> Not much in it.

"I want that one."

The voice was full of confidence, wanting, and determination. Buggy looked at his fellow pirate trainee.

"Dream on. He belongs to Captain's rival. You'll never get a chance to lay a finger on him."

The answer was a hum. A mere hum of insolence and ignorance.

"We'll see then. I'll make sure to make him mine."

The smile didn't falter, voice too. As the shooting star (of blue and gold) disappeared on the horizon of the moonless night, leaving their ship with a sort of unnecessary display of intangible flames (and pretty awesome at that).

Buggy only shrugged.

* * *

Years passed after that night and Buggy certainly didn't remember what happened back then (okay probably he did, a little). It was a war and everyone was for themselves. He didn't want to stay for a little bit longer than he necessarily needed to (and he didn't need it, a war, like at all, especially not one he knew couldn't win and this was as much as a lost cause).

That was when he saw it. A flash of red that reminded him of much anger and unpleasantness of his youth. And then, the shooting star.

The smile was still as annoying as ever.

He snorted. Better exited the premise before one noticed...

"Buggy!"

_Rat's ass._

Now that annoying red hair would gloat on his face, saying stuff he didn't wanna hear. About what... laying a finger on the shooting star. Because he had heard of the rumor, obviously.

Red-hair smiled, as if saying, ' _Told you I would do that, Buggy_.' .

He didn't.

Though the smile stayed on. The bara-bara man snorted again, out of spite.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you. Not much. Also I am sending postcards again. Excited. Kinda.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
